<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Okay To Be Scared by one_of_us_is_fangirling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842787">It’s Okay To Be Scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_us_is_fangirling/pseuds/one_of_us_is_fangirling'>one_of_us_is_fangirling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_us_is_fangirling/pseuds/one_of_us_is_fangirling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve is scared of thunderstorms, and she is even more scared to admit it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeve Rojas/Luis Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Okay To Be Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t seen a single Maeve/Luis fic and I couldn’t let that slide.</p>
<p>I wrote this when I was half asleep, so this isn’t very long, my apologies. But please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve lets out a small whimper as thunder booms across the night sky. </p>
<p>“Maeve, babe, are you alright?” Luis asks as he wraps an arm around his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Maeve says, but yelps when the flash of lighting is near her window. </p>
<p>Luis raises an eyebrow, “Are you… scared of thunderstorms?”</p>
<p>“No! Of course not!” Maeve lies.</p>
<p>The truth was, she was scared of thunderstorms. She always had been. Maeve had vivid memories of being alone in the hospital when the thunder drummed, and the lightning cracked. She remembers clinging to a stuffed bear, closing her eyes tightly, and waiting for it to pass by. </p>
<p>When Maeve saw the weather forecast for the day, she was worried that she would embarrass herself in front of her new boyfriend. She did brush it off though. The weather man isn’t always right.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he was this time. </p>
<p>Luis frowns as he watches Maeve cover her ears as another round of thunder boomed. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be scared,” Luis says softly, using his hand to rub up and down her back.</p>
<p>“It’s childish though,” Maeve sighs. </p>
<p>“Not really,” Luis chuckles, “if it makes you feel any better, I’m still scared of spiders.”</p>
<p>Maeve laughs nervously. Luis begins to reach into his pocket, pulling out earbuds and his cellphone. </p>
<p>“Put these in,” Luis hands then to her, “they are supposed to be noise canceling. I have a couple playlists on there, you can pick.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Maeve whispers as she plugs the earbuds in. She scrolls through Luis’s phone until she finds a playlist with songs similar to her taste. </p>
<p>While she looks for a playlist, Luis grabs a thick, fuzzy blanket and wraps it around her. Maeve gives him a small smile to show her appreciation. Maeve curls comfortably into his side as she closes her eyes. Luis smiles as he begins to run his fingers through her hair. He leans in to kiss her forehead. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Maeve murmurs. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>